Watching over Her
by drgemini86
Summary: S10 fluff, Daniel watches over a pregnant Sam and considers the dangers of his job. Lyrics featured are Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. SamDaniel EstShip


_Had the idea for this one when Mum drove me to Uni this morning and the song came over the radio. Lyrics are Aerosmith's Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_

_--------------------_

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming…"_

He smoothed her swollen abdomen as he watched her sleep soundly for the first time in weeks. He kissed her on the cheek, watching her lips slowly curve into a smile, and he wondered what she was dreaming about.

_  
"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure…"  
_

He sighed, feeling oh-so happy as he contemplated his impending fatherhood, and a chance for both of them to start a life together. The news of her pregnancy came as a surprise albeit a very happy surprise and they had spent most of their non-working hours making plans and coming up with names that weren't Michael, Randy, Tito, Jermaine, Janet or Latoya.

_  
"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing…"_

It was moments like this when he could just watch her without an intergalactic emergency coming up that he cherished, remembering them when he got into trouble off-world.

He missed her like crazy going through the 'gate without her, but they had both agreed that it was his job and SG-1 wouldn't be the same without either of them there with Teal'c to watch Cam and Vala's backs. It was hard leaving her behind, but he had a new reason to keep on going – the new life that they had created, that was now growing steadily within her.__

"Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever…"

He sat up and lifted her t-shirt, kissing her abdomen and whispering,

"I love you baby."

She stirred but returned to the land of nod as he smiled down at her, his hand resting on her bump. As if in reply, their baby kicked, and tears of joy welled in his eyes. He kissed her bared stomach once more, smiling as he lie down next to her once more, studying her slumbering features.__

"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing…"

With the uncertain nature of their jobs, he didn't know whether he would be around for the birth, but he hoped that he would be. Nonetheless, the suspicion surfaced that he would one day be either be stranded off-world, never to lay eyes on her again, or perhaps be killed in action. Still smoothing her abdomen, he whispered,

"Whatever happens, I'll always be with you."__

"I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time…"

He had missed so much already – the morning sickness, the cramps, the mood swings, and it hurt. He couldn't bear the thought of her going through with it mostly alone between him going off on missions.

He smoothed her hair, wishing that this single blissful moment could last forever, that Athena would prevent rosy fingered Dawn from appearing, and leave the cool, ambrosial night to linger… but he knew that it wouldn't, that tomorrow, he could be half a galaxy away, fighting against megalomaniac aliens purporting to offer salvation in the form of ascension.__

"Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing…"

Tonight, he didn't want to sleep; tonight, he just wanted to watch over her, and in some small way make up for his repeated absence. Tomorrow would be another day, but tonight was tonight – it belonged to them both, hosting a rare blissful, peaceful moment where their worries, or hers at least, slipped away for the night. He kissed her, resting his face in the crook of her neck as he held her, and she instinctively snuggled up to him.

It was moments like this, he thought, that made it all worth it.


End file.
